figversefandomcom-20200216-history
MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star Game Script
This page has the game script for MARDEK Chapter 1: A Fallen Star. It includes the main story and sidequest dialogue, but not things like random NPC banter. Please note that this is by no means a substitute for actually playing the game. Its main purpose is to make editing story sections of other articles easier. Main story Shows the outside of the Dragon's Lair. ;Narrated :There is a Dark Fortress atop a Craggy Peak in the far-off Badlands... :...Where few men dare tread. :Those that do, never return... :For a mighty beast... Shows The Dragon and the Princess. :...a DRAGON... :...makes its lair here. :The dragon is fond of stealing maidens from their homes... :And had taken a beautiful Princess from one of Belfan's greatest kingdoms! :(Well, what kingdom?) :(It doesn't matter!) :The Damsel in Distress desperately calls out for help! :There are only two brave men who can come to her rescue... :Two Mighty Heroes; the greatest in the land... :And luckily, they're on their way to save the Princess right now! Cutscene ends; Hero Mardek and Hero Deugan enter the Dragon's Lair. ;Mardek :Well Deugan, this is The Dragon's Lair! ;Deugan :Yes, Mardek, that it is! We have to get to the dragon and slay it to rescue the Princess! Tally-ho! ;Mardek :What does 'tally-ho' mean? ;Deugan :Uhm... I'm not sure! But I've heard adventurers say it before maybe! It sounds like something they'd say! ;Mardek :Tally-ho! ;Deugan :Tally-ho! We're adventurers! En guard! Forsooth! Bloody goblins! ;Mardek :Tally-ho! ;Deugan :Now let's go and save that Princess! Tally-ho! :Oh, but Mardek, just a reminder about things! We can open the menu with the ENTER key to check our stats, skills and items, or to save! And we can also open doors and talk to people and stuff with the X key! Remember these things! :It might be a good idea to read the Help section of the menu now if you didn't read the Instructions already! ;Mardek :...Huh? ;Deugan :Uh, I mean... Tally-ho! Let's go and slay that dragon! After entering the next room... ;Deugan :Remember Mardek, with our super-duper Hero Powers, we're practically invincible if we successfully use all our Reactions well enough with the X key right when we attack or get attacked! But we've got to get the timing right, so let's experiment a bit, and use these Reactions to our advantage! :(Apparently I have to mention this or else you'll probably not figure out that reaction commands exist at all.) ;Mardek :...Huh? ;Deugan :Let's just continue on our way, Mardek! Tally-ho! After going through the short dungeon, Mardek and Deugan confront the dragon. ;The Dragon :HAHAHAH! HEROES! YOU ARE... (Uh... What would a dragon say...?)... YOU ARE PATHETIC MORTALS! I HAVE A PRINCESS! YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS PRINCESS! THIS PRINCESS IS MINE! ;Deugan :We will slay you, mighty The Dragon! For we are great and Mighty Heroes, even mightier than you! Tally-ho forsooth! ;Mardek :We'll kick your arse dragon! ;Deugan :Do dragons have arses? ;Mardek :I bet they do! ;Deugan :If they do, then we'll kick it like it's never been kicked before! ;Mardek :Yeh! With our big swords! ;Deugan :So bring it on, dragon! ;The Dragon :HAHAHAH! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!! Mardek and Deugan fight and defeat the dragon. ;The Dragon ''(disintegrating)'' :OH DEAR!! I HAVE BEEN SLAIN!!! ;Mardek :Well, we beated the dragon! ;Princess :Oh thank you so much for saving me, mighty heroes! ;Mardek :Well it was really all my fault. ;Deugan :All your *fault*? Do you mean all your *doing* or something? Because that's not fair! We beat the dragon together... ;Mardek :Well I still get the princess. ;Deugan :You can have her! She's a *giiirl*! Girls are headlicesic, I heard! They suck on your wallet and drain out all your money, that's what my dad says! ;Mardek :Really?! ;Deugan :Yeh, really! My dad told me so it must be true! ;Mardek :Now that we've beatenedsic the dragon though, now what do we do? Screen fades; Child Mardek and Deugan appear. ;Deugan :It's getting late... I suppose we should head home. I bet our parents are worried! ;Mardek :Okay. Let's go back to Goznor! Arriving in front of their homes in Goznor, ;Deugan :Well, I'd better get home myself... So bye for now, Mardek! See you tomorrow for some more heroic adventures! (Leaves.) Mardek enters his house. ;Mardek :Well, mum, I'm back! ;Lilanea :Oh, there you are, dear... How did your 'adventure' with Deugan go? ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' *It was great! We slew a princess and saved a dragon! *Well, it was okay. *Well, I wish I could go on a REAL adventure... ;Lilanea ''(If choice #1 was chosen)'' :You did? That sounds... unconventional. I mean, nice. Yes that sounds nice, dear. I'm glad you had fun. Sigh... You're growing up to be just like your father... Only he slew dragons and never really saved any princesses... Except me... He used to call me his 'Queen', you know? I do wonder where he is now though... ;Lilanea ''(If choice #2 was chosen)'' :That sounds nice, dear. I'm glad you had fun. ;Lilanea ''(If choice #3 was chosen)'' :Hmhm, you certainly do have your father's spirit for true adventure! He was never satisfied with just the inane little fetch quests, no... He always wanted the big, epic, dragon-slaying quests... ;Lilanea ''(If choice 2 or 3 was chosen)'' :Sigh... You're growing up to be just like your father... Always 'adventuring'... You have the same adventurous, heroic spirit. Sigh... I wonder where he is now... ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' *Well, I'm sure he'll get back soon! *When will dad get back...? ;Lilanea ''(If choice #1 was chosen)'' :I hope you're right, dear... It's been so long... But I am sure he'll be back eventually; I can *sense* it! Can you sense it too, dear? ;Lilanea ''(If choice #2 was chosen)'' :I don't know, dear... He's been gone a long time. But I'm so sure he'll be back; I can *sense* it! Can you sense it too, dear? ;Mardek :Well, I can sort of feel... that he's not dead? Like he's looking over me but he's not dead? ;Lilanea :Yes, that's what I feel too... It must be the spiritual link that we all share, as a family. Because those exist! (Shows Mardek's father, Enki, fighting a Monster) ;Lilanea :Ah... Your father... He was a great man. 'Enki the Wanderer', he used to be called, before he met me and we settled down and had you. :He was, as I've told you many a time before now, an adventurer of great skill and renown, revered throughout the lands. Oh, I fancied him so much before I even met him! :He was Light, so he thought about others much more than himself. All he did was for people he usually didn't even know from Adam... :He was kind, honest... and yet... Mysterious. Did you know that he never told me about his past? ;Mardek :Well, you have told me like a million times, mum. ;Lilanea :Well I'll tell you again! He never did tell me about his mystery-shrouded past... But though I never knew about it, I never for one moment felt suspicious about him, like he might've been something bad once. He seemed to radiate this... this *feeling* that he was always a good man, and that he had his reasons for hiding things like he did. :Sigh... I miss him so much... ;Mardek :Well, I do too mum... I wish he'd get back soon. ;Lilanea :Don't worry, dear. He'll come back one day. One day... (Screen fades back to Mardek's house) ;Lilanea :But it's getting pretty late now, Mardek! You should go to bed. :Sweet dreams, dear. Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs randomly battle you during the night! ;Mardek :Well, night mum! (Screen shows a spaceship crashing to Belfan. Back in Goznor, the next day, Deugan wakes Mardek up.) ;Deugan :Uh, Mardek! Are you awake...? I just saw the weirdest thing! :There was this star in the sky, right, even though it was daytime - well, morning really, but same thing! - and I looked at it because it was weird, and then it started like getting BIGGER! :It was falling, Mardek! A falling star! And I saw where it landed, too! It landed with a big crash and I saw where it went! :It landed in a clearing just at the other side of the Soothwood, I think! :We should maybe go and find it, Mardek! Who knows what kind of mystery and wonders it holds? We've been looking for adventures for ages, and this might be our big chance... Let's go and find the Fallen Star!! (Arriving at the Soothwood) ;Mardek :Well, this is the Soothwood. ;Deugan :Yes, we have to travel through this to get to where the thing crashed! :But wait, Mardek... Do we have our skills properly equipped? We should probably check from the menu! ;Mardek :What's a menu? ;Deugan :Uh... nevermind. Let's just continue on through the forest. It's not very big so we should be able to get to the other side pretty quickly! ;Mardek :Okay! (Confronting a monster blocking the path near the exit) ;Poshgoblin :Snee! Snee! I say! Pip-pip! Snee. (The two defeat the monster and precede through the forest.) (Arriving at the crash site, Mardek and Deugan confront a bully.) ;Mugbert :Oy! 'Oos there? :Ey, it's... uuuuuuhhhhh... you! You lickle childerns frum t' village! I beated you up before! ;Mardek :Well, shut up! ;Deugan :Mugbert? You big bully! What are you doing here? ;Mugbert :That i'n't none o' yer business! ;Mardek :Well, I bet you're here for the Fallen Star! ;Mugbert :*Duh*. An' it's mine! All mine! I got 'ere first, so that lee-gully meks it mine! ;Deugan :No! Your hands are the wrong hands! Uh... something like this fallen star can't be in hands like yours! Wrong hands! You'd probably use it for EVIL or something! ;Mugbert :Yeh, so? Wot're YOU gunna do about it, eh? Eh? Beat me up, eh? Hurhurhur. I'd like to see you try! ;Deugan :Alright then! C'mon, Mardek! Let's defeat this evil villain and save the world from his evil! ;Mardek :I'll kick his evil so hard it'll fall down and prob'ly die next week! ;Mugbert :I'll 'ave fun beatin' up you lickle gits! Again! (Mardek and Deugan beat up Mugbert.) ;Mugbert :Waaah! You idiots are so MEAN! I'm gunna tell my dad on you! I'm gunna get you done! Waaah! (Leaves.) (Mardek and Deugan enter the crashed object. A mass of energy exits a body in front of them and enters Mardek.) ;Deugan :What the? Mardek! What just happened?!? Are you okay? ;Mardek :... ;Deugan :...Mardek? ;???? :Ah... Good, it worked... Unfortunate choice of body, though. But ah well. Can't be helped. It was the only compatible elemental type host around. ;Deugan :...Mardek? ;???? :Hm. I say, you there. Inhabitant. Where is this? No wait... Do you know of the Annunaki? The Lingons? The Astrostles Alliance? ;Deugan :Huh? What? Mardek, you're scaring me...! ;Mardek :Well, I'm starting to scare me too! I don't know what I'm doing! That's not me saying those th- ;???? :Silence, host. So... this is not a Developed World then? Interesting... I might be safe here... at least for a little while. But at the same time, I'll be so very vulnerable... ;Deugan :Uhm... If you're pretending, Mardek, then stop it... It's not very funny... ;???? :I suppose you're pretty confused, Inhabitants! *Underdeveloped* and *HUMAN* Inhabitants, might I add... :I'll just be blunt and explain. You see, I happen to have crashed my ga-... uh, my 'flying chariot' on this planet of yours, and it appears my other body couldn't take the impact and died. A pity. :But I still have business in this plane, so I transferred my soul to this host. So now I'm sharing its body. You don't need to *understand* it; you just need to accept it, because I'm going nowhere, and you'd have to kill this creature if you wanted to get at me. ;Deugan :Urk! ;???? :But despite my prior tone, I mean you no harm at all! No... harm is what I'm against, which is why I'm here now... :And I'm sorry to have inconvenienced with you with my presence, but... just be glad I didn't expel this creature's soul from its body, because I COULD have done that and taken full control! I'm not cruel enough though, so I'd rather share. :You'll have to put up with me for a while though, I'm afraid, because I can only get out of this body when it's ter- ...Uh. Never mind that, actually. :I suppose I might as well try to settle in immediately. So tell me, creatures, what you call yourselves! What are your names? You're larvae, correct? ;Deugan :I'm not a caterpillar! And... And I don't know what's going on! I'm confused! This is... too *weird*... :But you're some kind of... thing... in Mardek's body that can talk out of his mouth, but you're not him? ;???? :That is correct, little creature! I'm surprised you followed what I was saying so well seeing as you're but a youngling, and an Underdeveloped one at that! :But my, I'm being so rude! I haven't let my host speak in ages! Do forgive me. ;Mardek :Mmph! Huh? Well, I couldn't speak! You were doing that, weren't you? Don't do that! Get out of me! ;???? :I'm afraid I can't do that, O Host. I need to perpetuate myself in this plane, and the bond I just made to this body is rather permanent, so you and I will be together for a long time! You'll just have to get used to having me sharing your body. ;Rohoph :My name's Rohoph, by the way. A pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, Larval Human Inhabitants of this world. :You two seem understandably distressed. If you want, I can be silent for a while? I need to mull over my thoughts anyway. I suggest you two rest a bit and calm down. We can talk more later. ;Mardek :Yeh, shut up you weird thing! I... I need to go and lie down... ;Deugan :Mardek, I don't know exactly what just happened or what it all means, but I think we should head back to the village now... So come on, let's go... (Arriving back at their houses in Goznor) ;Deugan :Phew, what a weird thing that was that happened... I need to go home now, so, uh... Bye Mardek. I hope that nothing bad happens to you because of that thing! (Leaves) (After Mardek goes to bed) ;Mardek :... :You! You weird thing in me! Can you hear me if I talk? ;Rohoph :Obviously. I have your ears and share your brain now, so I can detect anything that you can, including your *internal* monologues, might I add. :(But due to my incredible magical prowess and dominance in this 'relationship', you can know nothing of MY mental activities. Ahah.) ;Mardek :Huh? ;Rohoph :Nevermind. You want to ask me something though, Host? I suppose I'll do my best to explain; I mean, we WILL surely be spending years together from now on, so it'd be best to be on good terms with one another. ;Mardek :Well, I just want to know what you are! What are you? ;Rohoph :Hm... Despite its apparent simplicity, that's one of the most complex of queries you could've come up with... :In short, I am... A Healer. Yes, that should do. I'm a magic-user of incredible skill, specialising in Light-elemental recovery magic and so on. Inhabiting your body as I am, I'll be able to lend you some of my power in any battles you may face in future. Keep that in mind. :But also, since I know that wasn't a satisfactory answer to your question, I am, uh... An 'Angel'? Is that what you call them here? ;Mardek :You mean one of them things from the sky? ;Rohoph :Yes... I think. That's the word I got for what I am when I searched your brain's vocabulary lexicon, anyway. 'A being from the sky'. Yes, that seems apt. :I came here because... Hm, I don't know if I should tell you... I can't see what harm it'd do, but I also can't see what GOOD it would do, so it's better to be safe than sorry. ;Mardek :Aww! So you won't even tell me why you're in me? ;Rohoph :Uh. I'm IN you, as you so nicely put it, because I had no choice. As I said, my body died when my, uh, (blast! no word for it!)... 'flying thing' crashed here, and I was so very close to having my soul wrenched from this plane of existence... :O, what luck!, I thought when you entered my, uh... flying thing! I do apologise, but the opportunity was just too good to ignore, and when you're in pure soulform, you don't have much reasoning capability anyway. :I still have a lot of business to attend to on this plane, though. Yes... Why I'm here on this planet of yours relates to that. :But I need time to regenerate a bit. Dying really weakened me! Which is understandable. :I'll lie low for a bit here before mentioning anything to you... So it's best you just accept my solemn stony silence on matters of my past, person or purpose for the next few years and don't ask questions! ;Mardek :Well, you talk too much, Thing! ;Rohoph :My name's Rohoph, not 'Thing'. And hm... I do go on a bit, don't I? But I'm the only one here with knowledge enough to provide any kind of exposition! Tsk! :Anyway, I'm going to probably be rather silent for the next few years. I'll still be in your body, but I'll keep to myself and work on regaining some of my power. :During that time, I'm sure you'll get used to me though, and I to you. Yes, it'll be a veritable frenzy of family-friendly fun, I'm sure! We'll have all sorts of crazy, zany shenanigans, antics and hijinks, probably! ;Mardek :Well, sounds fun! ;Rohoph :Yes indeed. But not, rest, host. We can't be having us being sleepy and lethargic tomorrow... It's probably going to be a long day... (Screen fades) (A meeting amongst six silhouettes appears on screen.) ;Balthazar :Rohoph's escaped, you know. He flew away in one of the gallopers, myes. YALORT knows where he went. ;Gaspar :HE NEED TO SANGUINARY WELL BE BURNED!! LET'S BURN HIM!!! BURN HIS HEMIC FACE OFF AND ALSO HIS PRATTIN' ROBE! HIS WHITE ROBE!! HIS DETRITAL WHITEY ROBE ROBE!! IT MUST BURN!! BUUURRRNNN!!! ;Melchior :I like white. I find it goes well with yellow, but only if you want it to. If you don't believe it does, then it doesn't. Just like bad smells. You only think they're bad if you're told they're bad. I don't like bad smells. ;Qualna :Ignoring how these caterpillars uttered what they're trying to say, I do agree; Rohoph needs to be perish'd. He cannot be left to roam loose with the knowledge he possesses! If he rallies enough of a resistance - which it seems he's trying to do - then, why sirs, we're well and truly buggered twice and whenceways till sundown, sunup and then some! ;Moric :Yes, kill him. Kill the traitor. Let his blood run free, his flesh turn cold, his motor functions degrade and cease and his entire being become uncertain, his body a shell, his soul a wanderer. Yeeess, ooohh, I do so want to see his flesh cold and crawling with a million maggots, slowly chewing, chewing, chewing on the rot, yeeess, yeeeeesss... ;Gaspar :MORIC, YOU'RE A SMELTIN' CREEPY MAN!! AND YET I THINK I TOO MIGHT MONGIN' WELL DELIGHT IN THE SIGHT OF THE FRIGHT OF THE WHITE BLIGHT AS I FIGHT AND SMITE HIM FROM THIS PLANE!! BLOODYIN'. ;Qualna :Why Gaspar, that's awfully poetic for you! I'm amazed! ;Gaspar :I'LL HARRY WELL SHOW *YOU* A POETIC MAZE!! I'LL TRAP YOU IN IT AND SCREAM TOFFIN' BLOOD-CURDLIN' SCREAMS AS YOU TRY IN VAIN TO EVADE THE PAIN YOU'D BE SURE TO GAIN!! YOU'D SLOWLY GO INSANE, AND I'D JUST LAUGH!! LAUGH!!! MOGGIN' LAUGH TRIPIN' HARD!! ;Balthazar :What ARE you talking about? Shut up anyway, it's irrelevant. But we DO need to address the Rohoph problem. :Master, what think you? We should do away with him, myes? But how do we go about it? ;Anu :Yes, underlings. If the deserter, the traitor, Rohoph, is left to run free, though he alone could pose no serious threat to us, he could gain the alliance of others, which he's frustratingly good at doing. :We have to do away with him. And quickly. He's the only one who knows, so with him gone we'll be safe as long as we make nothing clear until it's too late for them. ;Balthazar :One of us should go to stop him. But who? Any volunteers? ;Melchior :I like volunteers. They taste like cherries, but only if that's what you believe. If you prefer bananas, love and luck always taste a bit bananay. 'Bananay'. That's a weird word to say. 'Bananay'. 'Bananananany'. ;Gaspar :I'M NOT CHARLIE WELL GOIN', 'CAUSE I BOGGIN' WELL CAN'T BE ARSED!! ;Moric :I'll go. Yeeess, if Rohoph is going to die, I would derive much peverse satisfaction from seeing the fear on his cyclopic face before he meets the Evereaper... Yeeeess. I'd drink up his shock, his horror, and it would FUEL me! It's what I live my life for, to see others end theirs! :I can't have enough ends. So I'll take my chances to see this one. I hope it's slow and painful; the elation I get from such kills is unmatched by anything, yeeeess... Just thinking about it makes me... oohhh... ;Anu :Yes. You're creepy. I can't say we'll miss you while you're gone, so it'd be best if you did go. We all win that way. :Take a battleship and follow Rohoph's trail. It should be easy enough to detect where he went and to deal with him. Now go. ;Moric :Yeeess, my Master... ;Anu :When Rohoph's gone and dealt with, there'll be nothing to stop us... No... Soon, THE GALAXY WILL BE OURS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ;Melchior :Don't you mean *ours*, sir? We ARE working on this together. There's not just you. ;Anu :Yes, that's what I SAID. Weren't you listening? ;Melchior :What? Eh? No, not at all. I had a nice pretty tune in my head. I was listening to that. It went like 'naaaah naaaah nah-nah-naaaah, naaaah naaaah naaaah naaahh...' ;Anu :Sigh... END OF CHAPTER Sidequests Collect 5 LeadPipes ;Meraeador :Oh, h-h-hello there, Mardek and Deugan. Off on another adventure again t-t-today, are you, eh? ;Deugan :Yeh, we're off looking for a Fallen Star...! ;Meraeador :Oh, excellent! Excellent. I-I-I actually have another adventure for you again today! I-i-it won't take long; it's a sort of 'side-quest' thing. A-a-are you interested? ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' * Well, yes! * Sorry, but we're busy. ;Meraeador ''(if choice 2 was picked)'' :O-o-oh. M-m-maybe some other time, then. ;Meraeador ''(if choice 1 was picked)'' :B-b-brilliant! I knew I could count on you two! ;Meraeador :I-I-I'm trying to make a new invention, you see, but I-I-I don't have all the parts I need. I need some more LeadPipes - a-a-about five should do - but the best place to g-g-get those is in the sewers, from the fumerats. :Y-y-you know I'm incompetent when it comes to combat of a-a-any kind, and *I* know that you relish it and have f-f-fought fumerats before! So I thought this might be a g-g-good chance for you to fight things for an actual reason! :Of c-c-course, I'll also give you a reward for your efforts! So what do you say? A-a-are you interested? ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' * Well, still yes! * What do you need the parts for? * Sorry, but we're busy. ;Meraeador ''(if choice 3 was picked)'' :O-o-oh. M-m-maybe some other time, then. ;Meraeador ''(if choice 2 was picked)'' :Ah, i-i-interested in my inventions as always, I see! This time I'm w-w-working on something that I think will r-r-revolutionise the way we all live! I-I-I'm making a *mechanical man*... I-i-it's like a man, but made out of metal and cogs. It can do a-a-anything that a normal man can - like physical labour and (ugh) combat - but n-n-never tires or disobeys. :I can s-s-see them being used to make all of our lives easier b-b-by doing all the labour for us! ;Mardek :Wow! Well, it sounds amazing! I can't wait until it's made! ;Meraeador :Nor can I, b-b-but of course! B-b-but I need your help! S-s-so will you retrieve those LeadPipes for me? ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' * Well, of course! * Sorry, but we're busy! ;Meraeador ''(if choice 2 was picked)'' :O-o-oh. M-m-maybe some other time, then. ;Meraeador ''(if choice 1 was picked)'' :M-m-marvellous! You j-j-just have to go into the sewers and kill a few fumerats. They should drop LeadPipes. C-c-come back here when you've got five of them! (Talking to Meraeador again results in...) ;Meraeador :D-d-did you find the five LeadPipes yet? ;Mardek ''(dialogue choices)'' * We don't have five yet... (only if there are less than 5 in inventory) * Well, yes! (only if there are at least 5 in inventory) * Not yet. ;Meraeador ''(choice 1 or 3)'' :There's n-n-no hurry, lads, so just have fun with it! ;Meraeador ''(choice 2)'' :G-g-great! I knew I could c-c-count on you! :N-n-now, your reward... What c-c-can I give you...? :Ah-ha! I know! You can h-h-have this Cog Necklace! It's a little necklace I had magically ench-ch-chanted to protect from Sleep, so then I could work longer hours on m-my inventions, but the health problems outweighed the b-b-benefits... It'd be useful in the w-w-woods, with all those pesky fungoblins around! ;Mardek :Thanks! ;Meraeador :N-n-now, shouldn't you boys be getting back to your big adventure? I've held you up enough for t-t-today! Category:MARDEK Game Script